<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resbaladizo by miruru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005950">Resbaladizo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru'>miruru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DIA 12 de Fictober 2020 - La breve historia de cómo unos resbalones desafortunados le abrirían a un español un nuevo camino.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>France &amp; Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 de Miruru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resbaladizo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sobre la colina, con su reluciente mono y sus gafas de sol para esquiar nuevas era fácil pasar por alto el temblor de sus piernas y la forma en que sus manos se apretaban con fuerza alrededor de los palos de esquí. No había tenido ganas de ir hasta aquel puerto de montaña, aún menos de calzarse unos esquís y subir más alto de lo que hubiera deseado. Aún así, lo hizo, jaloneado por sus compañeros. Murmurando por lo bajo, Antonio le rezaba a un Dios en el que no creía gran parte del tiempo pero al cual recurría en momentos de desesperación por esa cultura cristiana que le dieron de pequeño. No lo vio venir, su compañero le empujó, sus esquís se desviaron colina abajo y solo sentía el viento azotando sus cabellos y la adrenalina que el corazón enviaba con cada potente y acelerado bombeo. Aún así, pronto se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, se iba hacia fuera del camino. Sus amigos le gritaban que frenara y él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Entonces alguien lo placó, rodaron y acabó despatarrado, con el pelo lleno de nieve y los calzoncillos también. Las gafas se le cayeron y se quedó mirando hacia el despejado cielo azul pensando si no había muerto. No ayudó que se le apareciera en el campo de visión una figura rubia que deslumbraba con los rayos del sol y con los ojos más azules que había visto nunca. Habló con dulzura y un tono extranjero que le provocaron mariposas en el estómago </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Deberías vigilar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheri</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Casi te caes por el barranco. Esta pista es demasiado resbaladiza y empinada para un principiante.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Me he muerto?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qué bonita risa tenía y él seguía embelesado como si tuviera delante a algún querubín u otro tipo de ángel. Sus amigos llegaron en tropel, preocupados al borde del infarto, y ese misterioso hombre se quedó como una anécdota más. La fantasía de la estación de esquí se perdió y él volvió a su día a día en la ciudad. Estaba enfadado, había tenido que correr hasta el metro porque estaba diluviando. ¿Cómo podía llover tanto cuando esa mañana el sol brillaba con fuerza en el firmamento? El agua se filtraba por la tierra y las rendijas de las baldosas y habían formado un pequeño charco que inundaba el pasillo. Tenía prisa, así que no aseguró el paso. La suela de su pulcro zapato resbaló y por un segundo se vio en el suelo. Quizás eso fue hasta que alguien salió del vaivén de la multitud y lo agarró. De la inercia que llevaba, su salvador también se deslizó un metro y tuvo que apoyar una mano contra la pared. La otra aún aferraba su cintura. Entonces se topó con el océano de aguas poco profundas. Él también se sorprendió, aunque su gesto cambió a una sonrisa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Siempre eres tan resbaladizo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cher</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Ángel?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El muchacho se rió y por fin lo soltó, a salvo. Coqueto, se acomodó el cabello rubio y le miró con una pícara sonrisa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Me gusta el piropo, pero te equivocas. Me llamo Francis. ¿Y el chico de los pies de mantequilla es…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¡Antonio! Me llamo Antonio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonrió de lado por su efusividad. Le tendió la mano y Antonio la agarró rezando por que la suya no estuviera sudada o no apretarle de más. Cualquiera de esos problemas estaba solo en su cabeza. Francis alzó su mano y besó su dorso. El le miraba como un tonto, pensando de qué película de los años 50 se había escapado aquel gañán.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enchanté.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sí, yo también. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enchanté</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sí.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y le vio reír. Se sentía un payaso a su lado, pero bueno, quizás sus resbalones le habían guiado a un nuevo camino que descubrir.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>